1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illumination picture frame structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated picture frame apparatus wherein the same is directed to the selective illumination of a picture mounted medially of a continuous framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various illuminated picture frame structure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,353; 4,282,669; Des. 295,922; and Des. 291,030.
The illuminated framework structure of the prior art has heretofore failed to provide for a selective illumination of a picture frame utilizing a switching mounted to a rear surface of the framework to prevent unobstructed and unhindered view of a picture positioned within the framework and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.